deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Megatron
Introduction Wiz: Men have been fighting for power for thousands of years. But you don't know the word "power" until you've met these two conquers...The Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Boomstick: And the leader of the decepetrons, Megatron. He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to see who'd win a Death Battle. Vader Wiz: In the year 41 BBY on the planet Tatooine, A single woman named Shmi Skywalker strangely had a child without...well, you know, a male. Boomstick: Um...Is that even possible? Wiz: No, but it's thought that the Sith Lord Darth Sidious (or his master Darth Plaguies) used the force and created the child, Anakin Skywalker. Boomstick: Wait, so he pretty much had a baby with Shmi without her knowing ,using the force?! Wiz: Pretty much, ya. Boomstick: The things I'd do with that... Wiz: Anyway, Anakin and Shmi were soon inslaved by a slave owner named Watto. Boomstick: Looks just like my ex-wife! Wiz: Until one day, the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and his young apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Tatooine looking for spare parts until Qui-Gon met Anakin. Qui-Gon thought Anakin was the chosen one, a part of an ancient Jedi prophecy saying that Anakin would bring balance to the force and destroy the Sith. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: Anakin was taken to the Jedi temple on Coruscant and began training as a Jedi. Anakin fell in love with Senator Padme Admidala and secretly married her. '''Boomstick: Anakin then served as a leading general in the Clone Wars, a war with a whole bunch of wannabe Jango Fetts versus a whole bunch of mindless battle droids. Wiz: Yes, Anakin was also granted a padawan named Ahsoka Tano by his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi & Grandmaster Yoda. Boomstick: Wait a minute, did you say Obi-Wan as his master? What happened to Liam Neeson?! Wiz: Ya, he kind of got killed by a Sith Lord named Darth Maul before the war even started... Boomstick: Oh...that looks painful... Wiz: Anakin became pretty much a celebrity in the temple and across the Galaxy, pretty much Elvis Presley but on a galactic level. Boomstick: Wiz, just get to the point. Wiz: Anakin was the perfect hero and was extremely powerful, but let's just say...he has a bad side... Boomstick: If you cut in front of Anakin in the lunch line he'll freakin' force choke you! Wiz: Yes, Anakin has a bad side and if you get on it...Then well bye bye you. Boomstick: Around this time, Anakin became friends with Chancellor Palpatine, who's totally not a Sith Lord... Wiz: Yes, Palpatine reveled to Anakin that he was a Sith Lord and could save his wife. Boomstick: That's right, Padme had become pregnant with twins but Anakin had been having nightmares about her dying. Wiz: So Anakin told Jedi master Mace Wi--- Boomstick: Samuel l. Jackson! Wiz: Anyway, Mace beat Palpatine in a fight... Boomstick: But then stupid farmboy Ani burst in and cut off his hand! Wiz: Anakin then pledged his allegiance to Palpatine has his apprentice, Darth Vader. Vader executed order 66 but got pretty much all of his limbs cut off by Obi-Wan. So, Vader donned a totally black cybernetic suit and became the ultimate enforcer of the empire. Boomstick: Uh, wiz... Wiz: Ya? Boomstick: I think I just peed myself... Wiz: Vader's Lightsaber is approximately 122 cm. blade and can cut through pretty much everything. The Lightsaber is red bladed, the Lightsaber also matches his favorite Lightsaber dueling style, Djem So (Though he knows all of them). And if someone shoots a laser at Vader he can knock it right back at them. Boomstick: I've never wanted anything so bad... Wiz: But Vaders ultimate weapon, is the force. And with the Skywalker bloodline, it's pretty much limitless. Vader has Telekinisis so he can force push & pull. Boomstick: Beer can, come to me! Wiz: Uh, Boomstick... I don't really think it's gonna work... Boomstick: No wait, I feel something! I can feel the power of the force flowing through me...(Farts) There we go! Wiz: (Cough, cough) I don't think that's the force. Anyway, with the force Vader has precognition which allows Vader to know to what his Opponets gonna do before they strike. Another interesting power of Vader's is his Tutaminus, a power that allows you to absorb a blast of energy. Vader can also create a force storm (it's name pretty much explains itself). Boomstick: But Vader does have notible weaknesses, his armor is very bulky and if he lifts his arms over his head, he has lots of pain. Also, Palpatine made Vader's suit harmful to lightning. Wiz: But Vader has been able to overcome his weaknesses by making his own dueling style and force barrier that makes a Sheild around himself. And although Vader's suit is bulky, it also gives him superhuman strength and durability. Boomstick: But Vader's like super slow right? Wiz: Actually, no. Vader is capable of moving faster than the eye can see. That's faster than 13 milliseconds! He can also spin his Lightsaber around so fast that it looks like a circular object. And, to avoid a gruesome burning (like on Mustafar) Vader's suit is resistant to lava. Boomstick: Holy crap, is there anything else this guy can do?! Wiz: Yes, even though Vader is Vulnerable to lightning, Vader can manipulate kinetic energy into a blast similar to force lightning. He can also make force fire (which is Probally x2 as deadly as regular fire). But Vader's favorite abilities is crushing objects with the force and force choking people. Boomstick: This guy is freakin' awesome! Darth Vader: Did Obi-Wan ever tell you what happened to your father? Luke Skywalker: He told me you killed him! Darth Vader: No Luke, I am your Father. Megatron Wiz: Eons ago, the planet of Cybertron was mostly peaceful. There was a growing corruption in some areas, which Orion Pax was growing concerned about. Boomstick: Then, this guy called Megatron, who was a gladiator, decided that he wanted to rebel against Cybertron's leadership. Wiz: Megatron would end up leaving the gladiatorial arena for the political senate, but Megatron wanted to named the nect Prime, which can only happen if Megatron gets the Matrix of Leadership. Boomstick: Then, Oiron tried talking the the council and they were like 'Oho! Finally a new Prime!' and said that if they found the Matrix, he could have it. Wiz: Megatron was infuriated. Though Orion did not intend to take the Metrix for himself, Megatron thought otherwise and decided to do such. Then he...waged war against literally any and every Cybertronian who wasn't a Decepticon. Boomstick: Then, Megatron mysteriously disappears for thousands of years, leaving that whiny little idiot Starscream in charge. What? Why not Soundwave? I hear he's more competent. Wiz: Becuase I doubt Megatron's troops could take orders from someone who's taken a vow of silence. Anyways. Megatron returned, holding a massive meteor of Dark Energon, the Blood of Unicron. Boomstick: Then, he stabbed a bit of it into himself, raised an army of the undead, and got blown up. And this is just SOME of the epicness in those first five episodes! Wiz: We're not here to talk about that, Boomstick. Anyways, Megatron would sue Bumblebee's body to resurrect his own before beating Starscream to near death. Boomstick: Megatron is pretty powerful. Even before the Dark Energon, he could turn hand into a sword AND a cannon at the same time! He can also transform into this epic alien ship! And he's also a skilled leader and fighter from his time in the arena! Wiz: After the Dark Energon, Megatron became nigh-unkillable, superhuman even by Cybertronian standards and could not only create and control entire armies of the undead at once, but also power his cannon up with Dark Energon, which is basically TFP's Phazon. Boomstick: Megatron can shatter Unicron with just one punch, and do the same with a blast! Jesus! Not even all the Autobots combined could do that! And freakin' Optimus was there! Wiz: Megatron is highly intelligent, and will constantly develop battle strategies against his opponents, like the time he shot Predaking out of an airlock when he realized brute force wouldn't work. Boomstick: Megatron does have a weakness, though. Yeah, he's arrogant, but his greater weakness is that if you destroy the Dark Energon in his chest, it's lights out for him. Wiz: Even then, Megatron was still able to return. Now, he can form Dark Energon into weapons and move through Hyperspace at will. Boomstick: Don't you dare mess with the Leader of the Decepticons! Megatron: DECEPTICONS! I have returned.'' '' Intermission Wiz: Alright the Combatnants are set, let's end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Darth Vader is standing on the bridge of his capital ship (the Executor) until a huge explosion hits. Vader turns around to see the leader of the decepetrons standing before him. Darth Vader: Megatron. Megatron: Lord Vader, I have come to destroy you. There is only room in this Galaxy for one ruler. Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the dark side! FIGHT! (Cue: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWRPpXnEn8s GaMetal-Existence Collapses ('''Cthulhu Saves The Universe)]) Megatron aims his cannon at Darth Vader and fires. Darth Vader draws his Lightsaber and deflects the attack. Darth Vader: Pitiful! Megatron growls and starts to fire more and more blasts at Darth Vader. The Sith Lord slashes at the blasts and uses The Force to crush a few. Darth Vader then preforms his most famous move on Megatron--Force Choke! ...Which does nothing. Megatron laughs and fires at Darth Vader again. Darth Vader retalliates with Kinetite (Similar to Force Lightning). Darth Vader: Of course. I should have remembered that Cybertronians do not need to breathe. Darth Vader slashes at Megatron, who parries with his own sword before firing at The Sith Lord point blank. Darth Vader barely manages to dodge before using The Force to grab The Decepticons' Leader and throw him into a row of TIE Fighters, exploding them all on contact. ... The TIE Fighters turn into Dark Energon Terrorcons and attack Darth Vader, who slashes and Force Curshes them. When Darth Vader has finished disposing of Megatron's army, Megatron himself runs out of the fire and brings his sword down on Darth Vader before firing a Dark Energon blast. Darth Vader blocks with his Lightsaber and The Force before blasting The Decepticons' Leader away and preforming Shatterpoint, which Megatron dodges. Instead of him, part of the ship is simply shattered. Megatron: Impressive, but I've been at this far longer than you. Megatron then fires more and more Dark Energon lasers at Darth Vader, who pulls a Kylo Ren and just freezes them all in mid-air before crushing them one by one. Darth Vader then leaps onto Megatron's chest and slashes at it, beginning to reveal the Dark Energon Shard in the warlord's Spark Chamber. Megatron roars in fury and grabs Darth Vader before throwing him at his Personal TIE Fighter. Darth Vader fires at Megatron, who dodges and deflects the lasers before transforming into his Vehicle Mode. Megatron and Darth Vader start fighting in the vaccuum of space. Neither one seems to be winning. Megatron: You can't keep fleeing! Fight me, you coward! Darth Vader: It is you who is the coward! Darth Vader and Megatron then directly face each other before charging up their attacks. When they both fire, Megatron is somewhat damaged, and Darth Vader's TIE Fighter explodes! BOOM! ... Darth Vader remains seated. Due to his cyborg nature, he can breathe in space easier. Megatron transforms back into his Robot Mode and laughs at The Sith Lord via comm link. (No air in space, no sound in space) Megatron: Look at you now! You have no hope of recovering from this! Kneel before me now! And perhaps I'll grant you a quick death! Darth Vader: I will never kneel before a fraud! Darth Vader then makes hand motions and Megatron hears metal groaning. He then looks around and sees with shock that Darth Vader is ripping his body apart! Megatron: No! This cannot be! Darth Vader: Now you die. Darth Vader's Lightsaber stabs directly into Megatron's Spark Chamber, destroying the Dark Energon Shard inside. Megatron wheezes before his eyes go dark. The Leader of The Decepticons is dead. KO! Later, Emperor Palpatine picks Darth Vader up. We also see Starscream monologuing to the troops. Starscream: Fellow Decepticons, it is with great sorrow as I report for the log that Megatron's Spark...has been exteinguished...all...hail...Starscream. Conclusion Boomstick: Wow! Wiz: That's right. Even though Megatron had more experience, Darth Vader was more powerful than Megatron. Boomstick: What!? Wiz: Yep, Vader is pretty much like the Hulk, the angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. And, since his Skywalker roots give him unlimited force energy, Vader was able to survive in space--- Boomstick: AND CRUSH MEGATRON!!!! Wiz: Even though Force choking didn't work on Megatron, Vader was able to crush the dark energon in his chest, making him powerless. Boomstick: Guess Vader is the greatest space Conquerer. Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs Transformers' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Im secretly batman Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Science Fiction' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series